


[Clef/Bright]如果這就是你要的幸福

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord





	[Clef/Bright]如果這就是你要的幸福

整個Site-17經歷過大規模收容失效後混亂無比，有誰會因此而死嗎？也許。有誰會因此而被究責嗎？當然。

這就是為什麼在場面終於控制下來以後Bright怒氣沖沖地來到Clef的辦公室的原因。  
「這一切真他媽的見鬼去了！」感應門向旁邊滑開的過程中，那個被迫不管走到何處都得戴著那枚首飾的男子忿忿不平的踢了門一腳，隨後又自作自受的因為撞傷自己的腳趾而露出白癡般的吃痛表情，正把腳翹在辦公桌上一副愜意後仰正靠著辦公椅的Clef從帽沿底下看到了這幕，用鼻孔噴出一聲嗤笑表達他的看法。  
「操！」Bright快步走到那張辦公桌前，把捏緊的拳頭砸在Clef的原木桌面繼續宣洩他的不滿。「你告訴過我你安插的人會盯著Kondraki！」  
「他的確盯著了，連睡覺的時候都不放過呢。」  
「並且操他媽的幾乎毀了整個站點！」  
「喔唷，這麼快就能想到還真令人刮目相看呢。」  
「去你的，我就該早點發現那貨有雙跟Kondraki一樣只會惹事的綠眼睛！」Bright在說這句話的時候顯然並不把自己考慮在內。「倒是我還想不透一件事。」  
Bright的雙手交疊在胸前，怒意尚未完全消除的死盯著眼前仍是那樣屌兒啷噹的傢伙，空氣幾乎因為他們兩人的同時沉默而帶著凝滯感，直到其中一人先出聲。

「……想不透什麼？」  
「你怎麼會同意攙和在這個計畫裡的？」

「……我沒有同意。」Clef蓋在寬邊帽陰影裡原先笑著的嘴角抽搐了兩下。  
「至少你是妥協了，讓Kondraki那個混球就這麼一走了之！他以為基金會能視若無睹嗎！」Bright張開他的手臂誇張的強調這件事是如何不可思議。「你們倆到底他媽的在想什麼？」  
「……你才別他媽的說得一副什麼都懂的樣子。」Clef收回原先翹在辦公桌上的腳，迅速的站起就往Bright的臉上來了一記右鉤拳，頓時被揍得失去平衡的人事主管罵了句髒話以後立刻與Clef扭打在一起，Clef倒也沒有用上特種部隊身手直接制伏對方的意思，這樣胡亂扯著對方的領子往牆上撞或是無賴的用牙齒撕咬揮過來的手掌反而爽快多了。

最後氣喘吁吁的兩人身上的研究服跟領帶、襯衫都早已凌亂不堪，鼻血和瘀青、擦傷一樣不缺，不過比起來還是Bright身上掛的彩更多一點。  
Bright使勁翻了個身，把壓在自己身上的Clef往旁邊推開讓他仰面躺在地上而不是把自己當床墊，正打算趁機再補兩拳的時候才發現失去那頂寬邊帽遮蔽後似乎不久前才哭過而發紅的眼眶。  
「……操。」不管怎麼說這都不是他知道的Clef，那個總是老謀深算又隨心所欲的自大狂。  
於是他拖著傷痕累累的身體跨騎到Clef的身上。   
「會為了那個狗娘養的把自己搞成這副德性真不像你。」  
「倒是在這種時候還能想著挨操，還真不愧是你這個婊子。」  
在他懷疑而帶著防備的目光中Bright摘下吊墜往一旁隨便扔去，金屬在地板上叮噹作響了幾聲並最終歸於寂靜。

──  
這個過程並沒有那麼舒服，扒下他的褲子以後Clef就只是往他屁眼裡擠了堆潤滑液，擴張幾乎等於沒有就強行把自己硬挺的肉刃插入緊緻的穴口，神經感受的閾值直接跳過還能感受到快感的程度，只剩下疼痛讓Bright毫無節制地發出帶著哽咽的哭嚎。  
「…嗚呃、嗯……！…哈…啊啊、！」他的上半身因為揪著他後領的手往下施加的力道而趴伏在桌面上，墊著不平整的資料夾和卷宗與直接接觸硬質木板相比，哪個比較折磨倒還不一定。  
「哈…、哈啊──！…呃嗯──、……Clef、Cleffy……！」無視了他因為疼痛而緊繃、發顫的反應和逼出眼眶的淚水，Clef的性器穩定、持續並確實的撐開他的身體，直至深處停下的時候Bright所發出的已經算不上呻吟的喊叫才緩和成帶著粗喘的抽泣，夾帶著對方的名字更添了點哀求的意味。  
儘管如此他的身體還是緊緊吸附著那根讓他流出溫熱血液的陰莖。  
「操……這不就是你這個婊子想要的嗎？」Clef狠狠地抽打正在被他蹂躪的臀部要他再翹高一點，並毫不保留的抽插了起來。

即使Bright因為疼痛而冒著冷汗或是發出怎樣的哭叫都不會讓他遲疑分毫，只有因為撕裂傷被反覆摩擦的痛楚而讓Bright下意識的放鬆好減輕疼痛的行為才讓Clef停下來。  
並強行把Bright翻過去用自己的雙臂架開那雙腿，在那雙驚疑不定而朦朧的視線中繼續，讓那具好不容易得到喘息空間的軀體為他再次收緊。

「你這狗娘養的婊子又怎麼會明白看著每一條時間線裡的Konny了結自己的生命卻什麼都無法阻止是什麼感覺！」Clef咆哮道，他忽然無比厭惡這一切，不論是這操蛋的世界這操蛋的基金會還是Bright多餘的同情心和不必要的撫慰，還有他媽的Kondraki。

於是他的手指扣上了脆弱的脖頸，掐息了那張嘴能發出的任何聲響，只剩下兩人因為交合而產生的水漬聲和身體與桌面相交的碰撞。  
Bright的視線因為缺氧而逐漸失焦、模糊，他們對於這樣的反應都不陌生，他本能的掙扎著，對視著那雙異色瞳中飽含的不甘和慍怒，Bright舉起手扒上Clef的衣袖。  
「……怎麼？你這不是夾得挺緊的嗎？你喜歡這樣吧？」Clef加重了力道，操得翻出些許鮮紅色的軟肉，卻在意識到Bright的行為並不是要他放手的時候無法制止某些溫熱的東西從臉上滑落，濕潤了Bright的淚痕再也不分是誰的淚水。  
在那具軀體失去生命跡象以前他的精液混著被他傷害而流出的血液滴在地上，並鬆開手讓Bright因為塌陷的肺泡再次被空氣充盈而猛烈咳嗽著，在Clef趴伏在他的身上啜泣時，Bright終於得以完成他想要給予的擁抱，在這個時候他們都是被拋棄、被留下的人。  
只有在這個時候。

在這個時候，Bright在凌亂的桌面、凌亂的螢幕圖示和隱藏的檔案間，在Clef抬起頭注意到之前，他找到了那串地址。  
「…Cleffy、」他的聲音還沙啞著，脖子上留著被掐得烏青的指痕，卻還是勉強自己開口，無比真誠的。「……我感到很抱歉。」


End file.
